More Than Memory
by greengirl16
Summary: Maybe drugs can sometimes be a good thing... When Natalie starts using her mom's medication an event occurs that will bring Natalie and her mother closer together.


**This Fanfiction is dedicated to Kelsey :D Without her and her amazing grammar cop skills this story wouldn't exsist, wouldn't have a summary, a title and would have countless errors :P Haha I hope You enjoy! :D As Always -Greengirl16**

**So I realized about after a week that when I posted the document that it deleted all my quotation marks o_O I don't know why so I decided to repost it. So this is my edited story let's hope it's better than before :P**

**Thanks to Writerchic90 and Kelsey. the grammar cop :] (way to cap The :P) for reviewing the unedited story :D Your reviews mean so much so you can have a Starbucks iced latte :D**

**Oh and Kelsey the Grammar cop is avalible for editing and if you're interested she said to leave a comment about it in a review :)**

**A/N: This is my what-if take on the musical. :) So bare with me :D ......... ALSO I am so sorry if there are errors the document manager isn't cooperating with me and I am assuming it doesn't like me because it keeps messing up my stories...anyways It's not my fault I swear :P**

* * *

"I'm alive," Gabe sang, although no one could hear him.

He walked into his house and heard his father talking to Natalie.

"Four times a week?! Isn't that a lot?"

"It's what the doctor recommends." Dan said, indifferently.

"This is never going to get better is it?" Natalie paused, "He's - he's never going to go away?"

Gabe sat in a chair listening to their conversation, but they wouldn t know that. They both thought Diana, his mother, was crazy because she could see him. He was trying to help her. She was severely depressed and needed someone and his father and Natalie were too concerned with trying to cope in their own selfish ways to actually care.

"I don't know, Natalie. I just don't know...."

"This is one of those moments when you could just be a typical parent, and lie, and say yes."

"Yes."

"Thanks. That's comforting."

Gabe followed the sister he never got to meet into the kitchen.

He watched as she walked over to t he sink and picked up their mother s pills, the same ones he had once convinced her to flush, but Dan and the constant nagging of the Doctor convinced her she needed them, so now she was taking them again.

"Xanax? Lithium?" Natalie asked out loud to herself, not realizing her brother was watching.

"Oh, what the hell?" She dumped a few of each into her palm, grabbed a glass of water and swallowed them. Then she headed up to her bedroom.

Gabe went to check how his mother was doing with the doctor before returning to Natalie s bedroom.

She was asleep, probably from the pills she had taken. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was beating irregularly. Soon her pulse became weaker. Gabe realized what was happening and ran down the stairs to find his dad. He found him sitting in a lazy boy, reading the paper.

"Dad!"

Dan continued reading.

"Dad! C mon you have to hear me! Natalie needs you! She just did something really stupid and you need to call for an ambulance right now!"

A breeze passed through the room, causing Dan to look up.

"That s it Dad." Gabe felt like he was coaxing a dog. "Now go upstairs to Natalie s room."

Dan sighed and continued reading.

Gabe threw his arms up in frustration and went back to Natalie s room.

Natalie stood there, looking down at her body.

She turned to look at her bedroom door and saw Gabe standing there. She gasped. "Ga-" She stammered, "Gabe?"

"Yes, and you're Natalie."

She nodded, "Mom wasn't lying, she's not crazy!"

"But, who listens listens to someone on 15 different medications?"

"What s going on? Why am I?"............ Natalie looked down at her body lying on the floor.

"You're dead."

"Shit."

"Well, you did this to yourself."

"-But, I didn't mean to I just needed... Shit! Now I can t play at my recital and get into Yale..."

"Nope."

Natalie turned to glare at him. "I am glad I didn't have to live with you for sixteen years."

"Hey! That s not fair. I'm just not used to having people see me and talk to me, well besides Mom."

Natalie s bedroom flew open. "Natalie?" Dan yelled.

He then saw her body lying on the floor. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

He knelt beside her and felt for her pulse. He didn't feel one, but then he felt a faint pulse.

He grabbed the nearest phone, which was on Natalie s dresser and dialed 911.

"It's about time." Gabe muttered.

Soon, sirens could be heard.

About 10 minutes later, an ambulance pulled into their driveway and two paramedics rushed up to Natalie s room. They started doing CPR and another one brought in a stretcher. Once they had a stronger pulse they loaded her onto it and took her down to the ambulance.

Gabe watched as Natalie s spirit faded.

"Bye." He whispered. "Please don t be so harsh on Mom now."

Natalie smiled, "Sure, sure, Bye." Then she was gone. Gabe smiled. He finally got to meet his sister, well in a sense He already knew almost everything about her even things that his parents didn t know like how she was on drugs She finally saw him and they could actually talk.

Gabe decided to go to the hospital to check in on her.

Continuous beeping sounds filled the room.

Gabe entered the room and saw his mother sitting in the corner of the room glancing around anxiously. He saw his dad sitting closer to N atalie and he was holding her hand, and kept glancing at the machines.

Gabe watched as Natalie s eyes fluttered open and she looked at her mom and her dad, who was stroking her hand. She then turned and looked straight at him, for a moment Gabe was confused and somewhat hopeful. He smiled. She didn t respond and turned away. He realized it'd be just as always no one would be able to see him except for his mother. He had gotten a chance to talk to Natalie, now he just needed to get through to his dad, who still denied he ever existed.

"Natalie?" Dan whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Dad?"

Dan nodded and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"What were you trying to do?" Dan asked, concerned.

"I- I don't remember."

Dan nodded. "It's alright, just rest."

Natalie looked confused.

"What?"

"I remembered something."

"What is it, Natalie?"

"I saw Gabe."

A mixture of worry, frustration and anger crossed Dan s face.

Diana glanced up from where she was sitting "What?" She whispered.

"How do you know about him?" Dan asked, coolly.

"I've heard you mention the name in your sleep a few times. It didn t take much to figure out who he was."

Dan nodded stiffly.

Diana almost looked relieved.

"Mom, I m sorry I doubted you." Natalie confessed, something she rarely did, especially after all those years of arguing with her mother, she had been the one who was wrong.

"It's okay sweetie." Diana said, standing up and crossing the room to Natalie's bedside.

Natalie turned back to Dan, "Dad he's actually real." Natalie said in awe.

Dan looked furious and he stood up and left the room.

Diana looked unconcerned and moved to where Dan had been previously sitting.

Gabe watched as his Dad broke down at a table in the cafeteria, as his Mom and Natalie actually talked, rather than arguing. He smiled and then vanished.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
